


heart murmurs

by lechatnoir



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, in which matt murdock loves everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt Murdock finds that he has unexpectedly, fallen for three people. </p>
<p>Or, that series of ficlets rolled into one about how Foggy, Karen, and Claire sneak their way into Matt Murdock's heart. </p>
<p>(He thinks of lilacs, candles, and the autumn rain -- most of all, he thinks of home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart murmurs

**Author's Note:**

> also up on tumblr; you can find me there over at 'chrysanthemumskies' !

i.

He counts exactly 45 seconds between each knife thrown his way, each cut grazing his body, exhausting tearing him apart from the inside out and he can only keep himself up long enough to dodge the worst of it.

He thinks to himself about how _sloppy_ he’s gotten but really, he’ll get the hang of this lawyer by day, vigilante by night gig sooner than later. There are 20 seconds in between each punch and kick to the gut that he gets, and he wonders if he’ll end up in another dumpster this time around. 

(He counts at least three broken bones and he can taste the blood bubbling up in his mouth, slowly building up like a gradual flood against a rapidly weakening dam that can’t hold it back anymore.   
He spits it out -- _‘takes three seconds for it to hit the ground’_ \-- and gets back up on his feet, stumbling like a drunk man and something like a snarling wolf bubbling up in his blood as he staggers and swings and somehow gets out alive. ) 

It takes Matt Murdock nearly 45 minutes to get out of the abandoned warehouse alive before the explosives go off, and it’s then at precisely 12:01 AM that he slips into the ocean with a splash and a groan, salt water entering his wounds and it takes everything that he has left not to scream at the burns. 

_“ What is it that you see, Matt Murdock? “_

_‘A world on fire.’ he’d whisper back to no one but the dark sky that was illuminated by the lights coming from the city._

_Now however, he felt it burning. He felt the world burning burning burning and could taste copper and salt water in his mouth and it took the last of his strength to crawl back to shore and try to live for one more night._

 

Ii.

On Thursday March 18th, at approximately 3:45 PM, He thinks Karen Page is nerves and lilacs with a bite of steel while pouring over the latest case that Nelson and Murdock have taken on.   
Maybe it was the way his bones groaned when he moved, or how the bruises haven’t started to fade yet and he could _feel_ Karen’s worry flowing off of her like some sort of tentacle monster that was going to wrap its appendages around him and never let go. 

(He thinks that it’s suffocating. Well meant, and appreciated, but _suffocating._ He remembers when they first met, the panic and how she’d fidget, clawing away at her hands to rub the blood that wasn’t there. He knows that feeling all too well, knows how it is to feel as if the blood will never go away, as if it stained your hands permanently, coloring everything red and spreading like oil paint on a canvas, always changing, always present. 

Never fading. 

Matt Murdock thinks that Karen Page has a way of jumping the gun in terms of how utterly _vivid_ and strong her emotions are – that she doesn’t notice when her worrying seems to take up an entire room, smothering you until you have nothing left to do but give into it. ) 

It is at approximately at 4:12PM that Karen knocks on his door and brushes a stray hair out of her face, sits down, and tells him what he already knew – 

“I killed Wesley, Matt.” 

He has to stop a smile from forming on his face, but he had figured that much out – and he was right . 

Karen Page was lilacs and nerves with a side of bullets and blood – maybe that’s why he liked her so much. 

She was, in short – a brewing storm.

At 4:15PM, Matt Murdock takes Karen Page’s hand and quietly says “I know”.

They sit in silence, listening to the sound of heartbeats and the rush of blood to their heads.   
(And everything will be alright, they think to themselves.) 

Iii. 

Matt Murdock falls for Foggy Nelson approximately 2 days, 13 hours, 45 minutes and 13 seconds after meeting him for the first time. 

It wasn’t part of any sort of plan that Matt had in mind when entering the university campus. All he had said was that he hated being treated like he was made of glass and Foggy had shrugged and carried on the same way he had been talking to Matt since he had stumbled into room 312 in hopes of it being the right one. Right from the start however, they had clicked together like two lost pieces of a puzzle. 

At approximately 3:15am, Matt Murdock lies on the floor of his apartment, barely breathing and bleeding out on the floor, the quiet promise of sleep pulling at him while death waits nearby if he was to close his eyes and give up. 

(It hurts to move, hurts to cry -- hurts to do _anything_ and the silence in his apartment feels more a weight that’s gradually getting heavier as the seconds pass on by and he can’t breathe – it hurts. 

_It hurts._ ) 

Hazily, he tries to figure out what’s happening when he feels someone moving him gently and he would have panicked and probably punched them haphazardly but that’s before he realizes whose heartbeat it was -- _slightly panicked but steady like a drum. Like thunder rumbling_ \-- somehow he rasps out “Foggy” who in turn, tells him to shut it and that he’s going to lift him onto the couch in about 0.5 seconds. 

“Then again you probably know what I’m going to do before I do it, because _you_ Matt Murdock, are an asshole. I’m going to call Claire, who’s probably going to chew you out so _don’t_ move.” Foggy mutters, gently pushing Matt back onto the couch, and then dialing Claire, rolling his eyes and sighing quietly under his breath throughout the entire process. 

Matt listens for the first few seconds before the burning pain in his chest makes him cough and groan, and it’s then that Foggy’s voice fades into something like static and he can’t focus anymore.   
(He passes out, and for once, his dreams aren’t of a burning world. Instead, he dreams of the autumn rain, and thinks of Foggy, and how his kisses seem to make the world burn a little less.

Foggy Nelson reminds Matt Murdock of the autumn rain and of home, and sweet kisses that he can’t get enough of, if he was going to be entirely honest with himself.) 

iv. 

Claire Temple reminds Matt of a tempest and a burning candle – she is cold and warmth wrapped up in one, and it takes what little self restraint he has left not to entirely collapse onto her when he feels her inspecting his face and chest, clicking her tongue and muttering under her breath. 

(At some point she starts to mutter in Spanish and it hurts too much for Matt to smile, but he still wants to even though he’s pretty sure he deserves every single insult and exasperated muttering that he hears from her. ) 

He’s reminded of just how steady her hands are when she gets to stitching up the worst of the wounds, and how they send little waves of comfort every time she touches his skin, like drops of cold water on burning skin. 

He feels her kiss his forehead gently and somehow he shifts closer – it’s out of habit, out of fondness that he seeks what little affection and touches she gives him. He respects her boundaries, won’t cross any lines – but sometimes it gets hard, sometimes he wants too much and jumps the gun. 

Still, sometimes when they won’t directly admit it to each other, they’ll steal what little touches they exchange with each other, just to lock the feeling away in the memory of their hearts. 

Matt Murdock falls asleep listening to the sound of Claire’s and Foggy’s hearts gradually slowing down when the worst of his injuries had been cleared up, and he thinks that if he had the energy, he’d steal a kiss from both of them at that very moment. 

 

v. 

At approximately 6:02 AM, Matt Murdock wakes up to the sound of oil sizzling, and three other heartbeats in the apartment with him. 

 

He thinks of lilacs and gunshots, of the autumn rain and burning candles. 

He thinks of the kisses that burn him and save him, and thinks of the three people that are currently occupying his apartment, and how much he’s accidentally fallen for all three of them within a few heartbeats. 

(He thinks that maybe, the world’s burning a little less this morning, and slowly gets up from the couch to learn how to live again for another day with the three people whom he’s hopelessly fallen for.

If it meant keeping them alive and with him forever, then he’d watch the world burn until nothing was left of it.) 

End.


End file.
